


【授权翻译】Falling (Victor's Story) 坠落 by proantagonist

by Uzai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4-7话原作填充向, Canon Universe, Falling In Love, Fills in the gaps we didn't see in the anime, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, That day on the beach from the end credits, Victor being vulnerable, Victor learning how to be a good coach to Yuuri, Victor struggling with the changes in his relationship with Yakov, Victor's Story, Victor's childhood, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzai/pseuds/Uzai
Summary: 不久之后，维克多就提出了那个已经在他心里憋了太久的问题。“你想让我成为你的什么人？”但勇利的回答完全出乎维克多的想象。然而，那却是一个他所喜欢的答案。它不断浮现在他的脑海中，让他在那天的夜晚无法入眠。他独自坐在他的卧室里，思考着这个答案的讽刺所在，头发仍散发着海盐和树木的味道。“我希望维克多就是维克多。”勇利是这么回答的。而这不正是最嘲讽的事实吗？这一个多月以来，维克多一直在努力弄清他的哪一张面具会让勇利感到开心，但勇利只希望维克多能展示给他面具下那张真实的面容。





	【授权翻译】Falling (Victor's Story) 坠落 by proantagonist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling (Victor's Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957917) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 



> 维克多是我在YOI中最喜欢的角色，而你很快就要弄明白为什么了。这个故事是从他的视角讲述的，包括了第一季较早的部分。（具体来说，就是从第四话中间到第七话结尾。）它会填补一些我们在动漫中没有看到的场景。（比如ED中在海滩上的那一天、双人滑练习、坠入爱河、和其他更多更多的情节。）  
> 虽然这个故事可以当做独立故事来读，但它其实是Winter Song的前传，WS讲述了原作中七到十二话以及往后的剧情。如果你喜欢这个以维克多为中心的前传，你也可以继续读WS。  
> 这篇同人文的标题出自歌曲Can’t Help Falling in Love，WS的读者们会立刻明白这首歌的重要性，而剩下的大家就需要好好猜一猜了。:)  
> 希望你喜欢这个故事！
> 
> 译者注：如果你没有尽情体会过维克多和勇利在一起生活了整个春夏的事实，你就忽略了Victuuri之间很重要的一段时间。作者proantagonist从原动漫中抓住零零散散的线索，写出了这个从第四话一直延伸到第十二话以后的无比动人的原作补全向的故事：Winter Song系列。如果大家想读第七话以后的Winter Song，欢迎关注Victuuri无差汉化组的Lofter和微博。  
> Falling是我最爱的Victuuri同人之一，其温柔细腻、注重个人成长与情感演化的风格与动漫原作非常相近。如果大家喜欢这篇译文，也请到原作链接里给proantagonist点赞（Kudo）与评论（Comment）。我爱作者也爱你们！！  
> 顺便说一句，我在网易云音乐上（@悠哉甚哉）创有很多个献给Victuuri的歌单，搜索Victuuri即可看到，其中就有专门给Falling的。  
> 希望你喜欢这篇译文！

_雅科夫,_

_长谷津向你问好！这张明信片正面的建筑是一座 **忍者城堡** ，这是不是棒极了？？我在这里遇到的人都太友好了。还有很多粉丝！❤_

_你打算什么时候来拜访我呢？我觉得我已经开始掌握这个做教练的事情了，但我确实有几个问题想请教你。你没有换手机号吧？我打了好几次电话都无人接听。_

_没有写字的空间啦！下次再说！_

_维克多_

 

* * *

 

每天早上准准六点钟，玛卡钦都会用一声礼貌的“汪”把维克多叫醒，等着它的主人穿好衣服，牵起遛狗绳，带着它去散步。这些宁静的时刻——他和他最要好的狗狗朋友一起站在山顶，手里牵着遛狗绳，凉爽的海风把他的头发向后吹去——让维克多越来越爱上了这个国家。

早晨的天空是他在这里的生活中最喜欢的一部分。头顶上方，昏沉而又柔和的紫色逐渐变为明媚的蓝色。不论在一天中的什么时间，长谷津总是美丽的，但早晨别样的风景总能让他屏住呼吸。

“早上好！” 维克多对桥上的钓鱼人用日语喊道。

“早！” 渔夫笑着挥手致意。玛卡钦的犬吠吓得三只海鸥飞了起来，放弃了偷吃刚刚钓上来的鱼的计划。

维克多已经和胜生一家同住在乌托邦胜生一个多月了。鉴于他在过去的几年里来过日本参赛，这并不是他的第一次造访。他早已知道了自己对这里宁静淳朴的风土人情的喜爱，但他并不曾预见到，这个地方将会深入骨髓地改变他，放慢他生活的节奏。也许是海浪那经久不绝的柔和歌唱，或是春天的樱花无声飘落的样子，长谷津总有种让维克多想要停下脚步，尽情感受每一个瞬间的神秘力量。这座城市让他意识到，他已经有多少年经常忘记了这样体味生活的方式。

当维克多回到乌托邦胜生时，他松开了玛卡钦的遛狗绳。玛卡钦看到了正在从卡车上卸载新鲜农作物的宽子，蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去问候她早安。

“维酱，早！”宽子在玛卡钦嗅闻她的手指时问好道。勇利的母亲并不懂很多英语，但她从来都尽力使维克多感到宾至如归。

他帮她把几个箱子搬进了厨房，然后在她的坚持下坐了下来，准备享受热腾腾的早餐。每天早晨，她都会专门为他泡一杯绿茶，而今天的这杯茶散发着一股维克多无法分辨的花香。然后就是美味的食物——味增汤，和一碗冒着白色蒸汽的温泉蛋盖纳豆饭。

只是闻闻这样的香气，维克多就立刻有种飘飘欲仙的感觉。但还是拥有这样一位美丽又善良的母亲给他做早餐的事实，让他的肚子里涌起一阵暖意……这，才是最棒的一件事。

“我开动啦。” 维克多高兴地说道，然后开始不紧不慢地享用这顿美餐。

就在那一刻，当他用手捧着那碗温热的米饭，他决定了早晨的天空并不是他在长谷津里最喜欢的一部分。不，他最喜欢的是 _这个_ ，这简单朴素的家常饭。维克多已经去过全世界各地的米其林星级餐厅，但没有任何菜肴，能比得上他此时此刻在每一口的咀嚼中感受到的陈年累月的工艺与爱。

可惜的是某人还在楼上睡觉，错过了这一切。

当维克多吃完了早餐，真利带着疲倦而又友善的微笑走进来收拾了他的餐具。“早上好。” 她用带着口音的英语说道。她说外语的能力比她母亲要强，但还是只能与维克多进行最基础的对话。“勇利还在睡觉吗？”

维克多也对她微笑着点了点头。这是他们之间的一个笑柄。整个家庭都从黎明起工作到现在，只有勇利会在太阳高高挂起的时候才从房间里出来。也许他几个小时前才刚刚去睡觉，也许他在底特律的生活后根本没有把自己的生物钟调整回来。但有时维克多忍不住想，勇利是不是在刻意地躲着他。

用过早餐，维克多的肚子和心都被早晨的愉悦填满。他走向勇利的卧室门前，在敲门的时候心脏漏跳了一拍。

都过了这么久，他还是会感到不安……

“勇利，” 维克多说，“今天的天气好极了。快起床，跟我一起出去吧！”

但是尽管有玛卡钦恳求的“汪”和嗅门缝的援助，勇利也没有对维克多的邀请作出丝毫回应。维克多觉得自己也许不该再感到惊讶了。这并不是他第一次带着友好的提议来敲这扇门，却只能在不久后失望地走开。

“那我想我们一会儿练习时再见？” 维克多最后说，他的指尖从门上滑落，心也跟着沉到了底。“优子在Ice Castle给我们安排了准准十点钟的练习时间。”

“OK。” 勇利在房间里嘟哝着。他的声音听起来像是他把脸埋在了枕头里。“到时候见。”

这就是维克多在长谷津的新生活中所担忧的，也是唯一一件让他感到如此惴惴不安的事情。

他不确定勇利是否想要他待在这里。

 

* * *

 

当然，这实在是个愚蠢的想法。

在他的内心深处，维克多知道这不是真的。

在 _温泉 on ICE_ 中，勇利 _很拼命地_ 赢得了比赛，使得维克多以教练的身份留在了他的身边。那场战斗已经让维克多深信不疑地明白了，他确实想让维克多留在长谷津。勇利的行动也进一步证明了他的决心：每一天，勇利都在用比前一天更高的标准来要求自己。他牺牲个人的休息时间进行练习，勤奋地完成日常的各项心力训练，并遵守严格的节食计划，以便在赛季开始时达到最佳的身体状态。

但是，维克多仍感到他们两人的关系中缺失了某种关键的东西。他想要理解勇利，不然他怎么能把自己称作一个合格的教练呢？如果他连从哪里着手都毫无头绪，他又如何帮助勇利走向成功呢？

维克多想成为勇利的朋友——或者至少是他生活中的 _某个人。_ 可是迄今为止，他对他所充当的角色只有困惑。

“注意你的姿势。”维克多说，他的声音在Ice Castle的冰场中回响。勇利正在练习由横一字进入阿克塞尔三周跳的动作。虽然这是两个高难度动作的衔接，他也早该在几周前掌握技巧了。现在，他的动作仍然有瑕疵。“你要多把自己想成一个王子，而不是小猪猪。”

然而，即使有这个绝妙的比喻（维克多真为自己感到骄傲），勇利的姿势也在这个反馈后变得更糟糕了。在他下一次尝试这个跳跃的时候，他几乎没能完成那多出来的半周旋转，落冰时差一点就摔倒了。

说实话，这真让维克多感到不解。

勇利已经在 _温泉 on Ice_ 的比赛中完成了同样的由横一字进入阿克塞尔三周跳的衔接—— _Eros_ 节目的第一个跳跃动作。虽然当时的这个动作远远称不上完美，但现在的勇利并没有在进步。相反，他似乎在不断地退步，而维克多根本不明白为什么。

“对不起。”勇利低垂着眼睛说道。

“你今天的注意力去哪儿了？再来一次。”

“是。”

当勇利重新摆好开始的姿势时，他显然已经留心了自己的姿态，但他看起来还是缺了点什么。他的心不在这里。

就算来训练迟到的勇利让维克多足足等了27分钟，维克多也很难生他的气。在勇利犯错的时候，他总是十分懊悔、道歉连连。他的问题并不在于没有时间观念或是不尊重他的教练。维克多甚至觉得，这也不 _仅仅_ 是勇利所说的“缺乏自信”。在勇利的身上，有些维克多无法触及的更深层次的问题在困扰着他，而这就是偶尔让维克多感到气馁的——勇利不允许他接近自己的内心世界，那么他也就无法帮助勇利解决那些问题。

虽然他们已经同在一个屋檐下住了好几周了，勇利还是维克多眼中的一个谜，一个眨着深色眼睛的美丽的谜。他也是一个活生生的矛盾体，一边宣称自己没有自信心，一边又展现着惊人的顽固性格。

“ _停_ ， _停_ 。” 维克多说，但整整三秒钟后，勇利就再一次尝试了那个阿克赛尔三周跳。在他起跳前，他双脚的姿势就已经明显地预示了他无法平稳落冰。当勇利在一瞬间后摔倒在冰面上时，维克多并没有感到惊讶。他滑到了冰场的边缘，在一个距离挡板近得危险的位置以一个极不优雅的姿势停了下来。“你没事吧？”

这个问题的语气比他原本的意图更加刺耳。

他并没有因为勇利搞砸了这个动作而感到生气。今天的勇利显然只是状态不好——又有谁能保证自己总处于最佳状态呢？但是在他喊 _停_ 的时候勇利并没有听从他的指示，而提前三秒的警告已经足以让勇利避免一次严重的摔倒了。勇利是执意要尝试这个跳跃动作的，即使是冒着受伤的危险。

真正的问题在于，他们两人之间缺乏信任。信任与沟通。

这才是最困扰维克多的。

还好，勇利似乎并没有受伤。他沉默地跪坐了起来，拍掉了手套上湿润的碎冰，就像没有听见维克多的问题一样。“ _对不起_ ，”勇利以一种比先前更加灰心丧气的语气重复着。他站了起来，看起来实在是尴尬极了。“这一次我能做好。”

“不，我们先做点别的吧，”维克多建议道，用食指轻敲着自己的嘴唇，“练习一下能让你做起来更舒服的动作。”

如果是雅科夫，他就会这么说的。

每当维克多觉得自己在某个动作上反复失利的时候，雅科夫都会让他先练习些他更擅长的动作，从而提高他的信心。当他再回到那个原先让他苦恼的动作时，他总会发现自己能够更加轻松地掌握它。一个人的心理状态就有这么强大的力量。

问题是，维克多并不理解勇利不同的思维方式。当勇利露出了似乎被这个提议伤害到了的表情，维克多就更加困惑了。他猛然停在了冰场中央，肩膀是肉眼可见的僵硬，就好像维克多刚刚说的是让他干脆放弃滑冰一样。

“但是我能做到，”勇利说，他的双手紧紧地攥成了拳头，表情看起来十分挫败。但他并不是在对维克多出气，而是在责怪自己。“就让我再试一次——”

“我们一会儿再回来练这个，”维克多向他保证，“现在先来看看你的接续步。”

同样......这也是雅科夫会说的话。勇利的接续步是他主要的强项之一，让勇利先练练他得心应手的动作，难道不是帮助他重塑信心的最好方法吗？

然而，这个方法并没有达到维克多预期的效果，远远没有。

就像他的皮肤被戳了个大窟窿一样，勇利最后的一点自信心也从他的身体里溜走了，而他在剩下的时间里也没能恢复。维克多看着他带着越来越气馁的表情挣扎着完成剩下的练习，只感到一股酸涩的无助。是他用词不当的问题吗？是他没有解释清楚自己的理由吗？还是因为语言障碍呢？但无论他又尝试着说了什么话——甚至是善意的鼓励： _每个人_ 都会有状态不佳的时候，勇利的心理状态也滑落到了一个他无法触及的地方。

最后，维克多决定提前结束练习，他并不觉得这是个坏主意。也许他们可以一起去做些有趣的事情，改善一下勇利的心情。

“咱们一起去吃午餐吧，”维克多带着灿烂的笑容说，“我请客。吃完饭，也许我们可以带着玛卡钦到镇上散步？今天的天气可真舒服。”

这是雅科夫会认可的放松方式。

但为什么这在勇利身上不起作用呢？

勇利回应他的微笑看起来既甜蜜又疏离。“谢谢邀请，但是我今天下午有些事情要做。”

即使是知道了勇利在生自己的气，那时的维克多也并未理解他内心挣扎的程度到底有多深。面对如此善于在内心满是瘀伤的时候面带微笑的勇利，维克多又怎么能有所察觉呢？不，他是后来才开始理解的。

在被勇利拒绝了一同离开的邀请之后，维克多收拾好东西，独自离开了冰场。就在那时，他突然想起来了一件他本要告诉勇利的事情，于是加快脚步回到了Ice Castle。然而，当维克多推开冰场双层玻璃的大门时，他僵立在了原地。

勇利消失了。两分钟前，他还在围板旁边，一边给自己的冰刃戴上刀套，一边微笑着第三次告诉维克多不用等他。两分钟前，维克多还以为一切都 _没事_ ，以为勇利已经明白了为什么他们草草结束了今天的训练——不是因为维克多对他感到失望或是他觉得勇利在浪费他的时间，不，他们提早结束，只是因为勇利需要冷静下来、不要再对着自己生闷气。他闭着眼睛都可以完成那个愚蠢的三周跳，只是需要明天再来练习。但是维克多的信息似乎没能成功传达到勇利那里。

维克多一动不动地站在门道里。他哪儿都看不见勇利......但他可以听见哭声。

那是一种隐忍的抽泣——是善良的人在不愿让别人听到时哭泣的方式。还有一些被张开的手指捂住的尖锐的、断断续续的吸气声。勇利大概是背靠着挡板坐在地上，躲在那后面的某个地方捂着脸哭泣。光是这声音和那所触发的脑中的画面就完全击碎了维克多的心。

他根本不知道该怎么办。他从来都不善于应对这种事，但这比他平时的无能还要严重。勇利在躲着他。如果维克多让情况变得更糟了怎么办？好像他之前的努力有任何作用一样。

他是应该留给勇利足够的隐私，还是不应该就这样丢下他呢？

最终，是优子帮助他做了决定。她从维克多的身后走了过来，把一只手放在他的胳膊上，阻止了他再往进走。当他用充满疑问的双眼看向她时，她摇了摇头轻声说道：“别担心，我会一会儿进去看看他的。有时他只是有太多脑中的噪音，需要一个发泄的途径。”

“噪音？”维克多小声问道，他没有听明白。

但优子的话同时也有一定的道理。有时，勇利似乎听不见他。难道他脑中的想法已经吵到让他无法听清周围的声音了吗？

优子劝维克多先回家，答应了他她会照顾好勇利。所以他就这么办了。但是勇利在午餐时间还是没有回到乌托邦胜生，当天晚餐的时候也没见人影。维克多一个人吃了饭、泡了温泉。当他回到卧室里休息时，不远处空荡荡的房间看起来是如此令人痛苦地扎眼。

他在哪？

优子在几个小时前给他发过短信，告诉了他勇利还在Ice Castle。维克多有一种最糟糕的直觉——即使在他的教练明确说过他需要退一步的时候，勇利还在练习那个该死的三周跳。维克多真希望可以征求雅科夫的建议。

他咬着下唇，低头盯着自己手机屏幕上通话记录的界面。他已经在一天内打过四次雅科夫的电话了，但每一次都是无人接听。之前几周内的通话记录也都是维克多拨出的，雅科夫没有一次回过他的电话。

这真奇怪。

当维克多关上手机屏幕时，一股强烈的孤独感攫住了他。他突然有一种诡异的弱小的感觉，仿佛他没有现在的年龄，只是一个挣脱了父母的手，跑到一个陌生的地方迷路了的小男孩一样。

长谷津的人们都对他十分友好。他知道他在这里并不是孤身一人，就算勇利不愿意接近他，他也有其他可以交谈或是在需要时依靠的对象。即使是对他躲躲闪闪的勇利，每天也通常有很多时间陪在他身边——至少是吃饭和在冰上训练的时候。但是自从维克多离开了圣彼得堡，他的内心总有一种没有寄托的感觉。他和勇利或他的家人没有深刻、延绵的联结。他们之间既没有血缘关系，也没有数年的交情。

在这里，维克多只是一个造访的教练，一个临时的过客。

让他担忧的是，他和自己的教练有着完全不同的关系。雅科夫是维克多的家人，知道有关维克多的一切——好的、坏的、和其中所有荒唐的事情。这可能就是为什么维克多正在努力理解勇利不愿让他接近的原因。他想要成为勇利的 _教练_ 。

勇利难道不知道做教练对于维克多意味着什么吗？那意味着成为勇利的家人。

在索契的酒会上，当勇利说出了那三个充满魔力的词语——“ _Be My Coach_ ”——维克多感到了不可言说的受宠若惊，因为他以为那是勇利在向他提供发展一段长期且私人的关系的机会。他曾以为勇利想要信任维克多，想让维克多成为他的心腹、盟友和知己。他曾以为勇利是在邀请他加入勇利的家庭——也就是说他是如此看重维克多，他想让维克多成为他的“雅科夫”。

除了更年轻、头发更好、在服装品味上远远胜出，而且在长相上让人愉悦的多得多。还有在对话上。还有在能一起做的差不多所有事情上。

不管怎么样，这个比喻在当时看来很有道理。

那天晚上，维克多思考了很长时间。他盘腿坐在床上，用手指梳理着瘫在自己腿间的玛卡钦的浓密的毛发。他在努力想出一个雅科夫不接他电话的原因。

他已经问过了尤里·普利赛提，雅科夫是不是在换了电话号码后忘了告诉他，但是尤里只是回复道： _不 他只是不想理你 所以别给他打电话了行不。那让他很不爽 而且我已经被骂的够多了。_

但事情不该是这样的。雅科夫肯定是不小心屏蔽了维克多的手机号什么的，也许他应该再用电子邮件试试。他有那么多有关勇利的问题，而它们只是在堆得越来越多。

当勇利回到家时，维克多已经关了灯上床睡觉了。他还没有睡着，就听见勇利轻手轻脚地踏在走廊里的榻榻米上，小心地打开了他卧室的门再关上。维克多差一点就翻身下床了，但他最后还是没有动弹，因为他实在不知道该对勇利说些什么。

“嘘……”他哄着玛卡钦重新趴在他身边，轻声细语地说道。听到勇利的脚步声，大狗立刻就直起了身。“让他睡会儿觉吧。在夜晚的时候一切都显得比本身更复杂，到了早晨，问题就会自然而然地简化了。”

雅科夫从前也爱这么说。

 

* * *

 

他果然是对的。

第二天早晨，维克多感到自己的心情变得乐观多了。他穿好衣服，脸上带着一个灿烂的微笑，在楼下遇到勇利的父亲利也时祝愿了他一个完美的早上好。当他带着玛卡钦去散步时，他的脑袋里充斥着各种可能性。

在今天的练习中，他和勇利一定可以拿下这个跳跃动作。他们将要把它分解为几个步骤，分析出勇利到底是在哪个地方感到不够自信。由此，他们就可以设计出一套重复性的训练方针，来帮助勇利弥补当下的劣势。

当维克多回到乌托邦胜生时，他直接兴奋地冲上了楼，想要与勇利分享这个计划。然而勇利并不在那里。他的房间开了一道细细的门缝，就像一张静止的照片，一个时空中凝固的画面。

维克多打开了门，朝里面瞟去。虽然他曾经看见过勇利房间的内部，但他从未被邀请踏进过这个地方。这个房间甚至比他自己的还要小，而且完全可以添加一些能让整个房间看起来更加舒适的装饰品。（也许可以在空白的墙上贴几张画，或者海报？）

不论怎么说，勇利在各个角落留下的痕迹都让维克多忍不住想念他。一张带着勇利工整笔迹的纸歪斜地趴在书桌上，还有被弄皱的枕头横躺在匆匆整理的床上。空气中勇利的气味尤其挑逗着维克多的感官，让他有种双腿发软的感觉。他足足花了好几秒才想起来他来这里的初始目的。在他带玛卡钦去散步的时候，勇利肯定已经起床外出了。

他从什么时候起在这个钟头起床了？

他们在Ice Castle预定的练习时间还远没有到，但是维克多有很大的把握能在那里找到他失踪的学徒。匆忙地吃过早餐后，他抓起自己的东西赶往了Ice Castle的冰场。

“他在这里吗？”他在穿过前门时这样问优子。

优子正在前台填一些文件，看见他的时候便微笑致意。她深棕色的眼睛在她点头认可了维克多的猜测时变得更加温暖。“你自己进去看吧，他昨晚很辛苦呢。”

做什么很辛苦？

即使是持着早晨一颗乐观的心，当维克多打开冰场的大门、望向里面时，他的微笑也从脸上褪去了。他不确定他将会看到什么。勇利会不会还在难过？他知道维克多昨天听到他的哭声了吗？

在昨天发生的那一切后，他究竟应该跟勇利说些什么好呢？

就像他所预期的一样，勇利已经在冰面上滑行了。他脸上的红晕透露出他已经做过了热身训练，开始练习更加复杂的动作了。一开始他似乎并没有注意到维克多——也许那也是为什么，这时的勇利看起来是自从去年十二月在索契灌了两瓶香槟以来最自信的一次。不论怎样，他灼热的目光像钢铁一样坚定，做出了一个由横一字到阿克塞尔三周跳的连贯动作——简直完美。

完美无缺。

他的姿势、起跳、平稳的落冰——所有的都是。

这其中最棒的是勇利的冰刃切过冰面时所发出的令人满意的拍击声，这说明他的落冰是果断而流畅的。全世界没有一个滑冰竞技选手不热爱这个声音。

维克多睁大了双眼。他松开了扶着双层玻璃大门的手，径直朝着冰面围板的入口大步走去。他丢下背包，还没有穿上冰鞋就踏上了冰面。这样使接近勇利有些困难，但维克多才不在乎。他一直向前走着，直到勇利终于注意到了他。当勇利发现他教练的全部注意力都聚焦在他身上时，他带着一种略显惊慌的表情停在了原地。

一走到足够近的距离，维克多就张开双臂，紧紧地抱住了勇利。他们的胸口撞在一起。

勇利倒吸了一口气，身体因惊讶而变得僵硬。最后，他终于磕磕巴巴地蹦出几个字：“维、维克多？”

“刚刚那太完美了，”维克多温柔地说，紧紧地闭上了双眼。“勇利，你简直太棒了。”

这可是雅科夫 _不会_ 说的话。

但也许这是行得通的。雅科夫并不在这里提建议，而维克多在，这也是他发自内心想对勇利说的话。真诚的自我表达总不会错，对吧？

一阵颤栗攀上了勇利温暖的小身体，而这只让维克多想要把他抱得更紧。昨晚勇利到底花了几个小时练习这个动作？他一定是擦干了泪水，直接爬了起来继续努力，把自己原先的气馁转化成了克服困难的决心。即使维克多会选择一条不同的路径（在他眼里也要温和得多），勇利也已经独自完成了任务。

维克多也许并不能够理解勇利，但在那一瞬间，他突然明白了勇利的自我理解则完全没有问题。说实话，这有点吓到他了。

因为勇利已经知道了该怎么做、该攻克什么困难、如何去获得成功，他已经证明了他没有维克多也照样可以做到。这意味着他在勇利生活中的角色比他原本担心的还要微不足道。这意味着维克多甚至都不是他的教练，不，他只是他的编舞者和温泉伙伴——还有那个有时给他持续时间过长的尴尬拥抱的奇怪的俄罗斯人。

这也意味着……那缺失的 _什么东西_ ……

目的。价值。对于一个不是他的 _狗_ 的有呼吸的生命的意义。

……这太可怕了。

但也许维克多可以给他这个——一个拥抱和一句“做得真棒”——然后希望勇利还是能同意他留在这里。

 

* * *

 

发件人：v-nikiforov@mail.ru

收件人：yakov.feltsman@mail.ru

_嗨，你最近过得怎么样啊？？我已经数不清我们有多少天没有说过话了。你收到我几周前寄给你的明信片了吗？那张忍者城堡的？我希望它没有被弄丢。勇利的姐姐真利说可能是长谷津城堡的忍者们把它偷走了，但我觉得她不是认真的。_

_（她只是在逗我玩，对吧？）_

_（还是忍者们真的为了保护他们的地址偷走了所有的信件？有这回事吗？勇利不愿意告诉我。）_

_算了。还记得我在明信片上说过我有些当教练的问题要问你吧？勇利做得太棒了。他真的是最优秀的学生，总是竭尽全力，但有时我不知道我该在他灰心丧气的时候说些什么。他和我很不一样，所以你以前鼓励我的方式在他身上很少起作用。他的自信心不足，而且在那之上还有些更深层次的问题。也许是我们俩之间信任的缺失？唉，我不知道。这很难解释。_

_我想我只是不知道他想让我成为他的什么人。这是情理之中的吗，还是个教练不该问的蠢问题？我们每天都一起训练，但我们在滑冰之外几乎什么都没有了。我知道他想让我成为他的教练，但我们好像对这件事有着不同的见解。_

_我该怎么办呢？如果你有时间能给我打个电话，我很想跟你聊聊这件事。_

_圣彼得堡的大家都还好吗？格奥尔基、米拉、还有尤里？因为尤里太容易和勇利搞混了，所以这里的每个人都把他叫作“尤里奥”。他最讨厌这个。这是不是太好笑啦？_

_哦对了，你知不知道你还可以用文字输入法打出一个忍者？？？_

______________________________000_  
___________________________0¶¶¶¶¶¶  
___________________________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
_______________________0¶0__0¶¶¶0  
______________________0¶¶¶___0  
______________________0¶¶¶__¶¶¶  
_______________________¶¶¶_0¶¶¶  
_______________________0¶¶¶0¶¶0  
________________0¶¶¶¶¶0_0¶¶0¶¶0  
________________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶__0¶¶¶¶  
________________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶___0¶¶¶  
______0_________¶¶¶¶0¶¶¶¶0_____0¶  
_____0¶_________¶¶¶¶__¶¶¶¶______00  
____0¶___0¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶0__0¶¶¶_____00  
____0¶______0¶¶¶¶00____¶¶¶_______00  
_______________________¶¶¶__________00  
______________________00¶____________00  
_____________________0¶_______________00  
__________________0¶__________________00  
________________00¶____________________00__000  
_________________0000___________________00000

_或者是一个曲棍球运动员？老虎伍兹？我也不知道。_

_期待你的回信！如果你能来长谷津看望我就更好啦！_

_维克多_

* * *

在乌托邦胜生的一个安静的房间里，坐落着一座为祭奠一只爱宠而建造的神坛。

这其实是胜生一家的神龛—— _佛坛_ ，宽子曾带着崇敬的微笑这样称呼道，但是维克多把它和勇利的狗直接联系了起来。也许是因为在木架上勇利和他的狗的合影的旁边，就放着曾在那只小狗的脖子上挂着的一对名牌。

有时，维克多会来这里寻找玛卡钦。它总是被一些莫名的原因吸引到这个房间里来。这是一个安静的地方，阳光从窗户里斜射进来，在地板上绘出一片宽阔的矩形光斑。有时，维克多会和玛卡钦一起安静地坐在神坛前，仰视着那张小勇利抱着他的狗的照片。

维克多知道，还是个孩子的勇利给他的狗起了自己花滑偶像的名字。 _哦_ ，当他第一次在那对名牌上看到自己的名字时，他这么想——然后再没有提起过这件事。

胜生一家的所有成员都把这只小狗称作 _维酱_ ，但那也是宽子从认出维克多的一瞬间起就开始称呼他的名字。这就好像这个爱称原本是属于他的，后来才以他的名义被赠给了这只小狗。

这也许是个愚蠢的想法……

不，这绝对是个愚蠢的想法。

但是，维克多有时觉得是另一个维酱把他引领到了这里。不仅是来到了这个轻烟缭绕的宁静房间，更是来到日本。

来到勇利身边。

这就好像小维酱在去年十二月的大奖赛总决赛期间去世后，它知道了它的离去会对它的主人造成多大的伤害。也许它看到了勇利之后的精神崩溃和比赛失利。也许是它把这个想法放进了维克多的脑袋里： _好好照顾他。他还需要一个维酱。_

或者，也许维克多只是 _想要_ 被人需要。

这大概更接近事实。

但每次维克多在这个房间里找到专注地注视着那幅照片，仿佛在倾听它的指示的玛卡钦时，他都喜欢想象是维酱这只小狗把玛卡钦吸引来的。在离开这间屋子后，玛卡钦往往会去找勇利，扑上去舔他的脸，直到把他逗笑为止。

没错，这实在是个愚蠢的想法，可能是他这辈子想过最荒谬的事情。

但有时维克多还是禁不住这么想。

 

* * *

他和勇利的友谊是逐渐加深的，就像水珠一滴滴地落在水桶里，直到一桶沉甸甸的水再也无法被强风吹倒。

一开始是对于日常起居的熟悉。勇利渐渐习惯了维克多的存在——在他的家中、在全家人的晚餐餐桌前、在温泉里他的身旁。随着这个尴尬的阶段一起出现的是那些简短的闲谈——对于对方的一天的礼貌询问，或是由一件有趣的轶事引出的琐碎的回忆片段。通过这个方式，他们逐渐增强了对彼此的了解，就像咖啡厅里知道彼此名字的常客，也足够熟悉到可以询问对方的工作和家人。

逐渐地，这些简短的对话让他们对彼此有了基本的了解。当勇利与他聊天的时候，维克多或多或少地可以读出一些言外之意了。他知道用刚好多重的语气能让勇利脸红。（天哪，他 _太喜欢_ 让勇利脸红了。）他也更清楚地知道了怎么做会让勇利慌忙逃去自己的房间，把门“嘭”地一声摔上。（维克多可没那么喜欢后一种结果。）

他也弄清了如何让勇利微笑。

“我爱日本，”维克多可能会说，“我真高兴我来了。”

不出所料，勇利的脸色会亮起来。他的微笑是如此动人，让维克多会立刻开始计划让它再出现一次。

虽然勇利喜欢被人夸奖，但溢美之词也会让他感到害臊，甚至会促使他干脆逃之夭夭。然而，在维克多赞美乌托邦胜生、宽子的厨艺或是整个日本的时候从来不是这样。勇利 _总会_ 微笑，维克多也喜欢想象这是因为勇利希望他能享受自己在这里的生活。因为如果维克多热爱日本和这个国家里的一切，那意味着他也会很高兴地留在勇利身边。

随着时间的推移，他们简单的对话开始朝着更深层的方向发展。

他们常在泡温泉的时候聊天。晚上，温泉的水面上腾起浓浓的蒸汽，像来自过去的幽灵一样萦绕在空中，模糊了头顶清朗的星空。去除了衣物的累赘，泡在没过下巴的温泉里的他们总有种不知名的放松感，大段的回忆和故事也自然而然地从他们的嘴里跑出来。

勇利会告诉维克多在长谷津长大的故事。即使是没带眼镜，他也常常以一种怀旧的神情仰望着夜空，就像看着他童年时注视过的星座能把他带回到那些日子里一样。

他会描述乌托邦胜生在节假日时人来人往的景象，和那时他对一个不是旅游胜地的普通家庭住所的向往。他告诉了维克多很多温泉客人的趣事，特别是那几个读不懂日文标识，最后只穿着湿答答的毛巾在房子里迷路了的外国人的故事。还有一次，两岁的小勇利不小心跌跌撞撞地穿过了女汤的入口。

“我什么都没看见，”勇利说，“但是真利后来告诉我，他们发现我在一个水坑旁高兴地手舞足蹈，旁边是一群只包着毛巾的裸体的女士们。很显然，她们都是母亲和祖母，都只觉得我很可爱。”

“想象一下。”维克多微笑着说，凝视着水那一边的勇利。

在接下来的几周内，维克多在泡温泉的几个小时里听了一个又一个这样的故事。比如说那个有关勇利的妈妈让小勇利带着特制的便当盒去上学，但他的熊猫饭团却受到了西郡的无情嘲笑的故事。不过，后来当优子开始给 _他_ 做他自己的便当盒时，西郡决定了有着可爱动物图案的饭团不仅是可以接受的，而且还象征着优越的社会地位；并且，由于勇利的饭团是妈妈做的，而西郡的饭团是女友做的，所以西郡的饭团没那么幼稚，也更加高级。

在他玩腻这个话题后，他就转而嘲笑勇利的体重。后来西郡的肚子变得比勇利的圆得多了，他就接着嘲笑勇利的眼镜。

“你为什么不反过来嘲笑他的体重？”维克多问。

“太容易了，”勇利笑了一声说，“我更喜欢用成功来报复他。”

太狠了。维克多爱死这个了。

他们所讲的故事不仅这些。勇利讲到了在美奈子老师的舞室的独舞表演、在一场足球比赛上和爸爸分享自己的第一瓶啤酒、少女真利为了她的耳钉们而与父母开展的激烈斗争和他们妈妈对于日本肥皂剧的至尊秘密喜爱——她总会偷偷地溜去看，虽然所有人在好几年前就已经摸清了她到底在做什么。勇利讲到了夏天暴风雨的味道、成长过程中那些吓人的地震与海啸和温泉源头的那座火山。

他还告诉了维克多，他在五年后回到家乡时一瞬间就感到了一股浓浓的思乡情感。甚至是火车站的熟悉味道都让他立刻回到了过去。

“我觉得在底特律的生活让我更加珍惜长谷津了，”勇利说，“我回来的时候，一切都感觉不同了。不是说我不喜欢美国，我喜欢住在国外，而且以后也想再这么做，但我觉得在我离开日本前，我并不懂得欣赏我故乡的美。我的根在这里，而我以前从未意识到这个事实，直到我搬去了一个人们都不能拼写我名字的地方。你从俄罗斯那么远的地方来，你肯定明白这种思念你的根的感觉。”

“哦，当然了。”维克多撒谎说。

他并不是想要欺骗勇利。比起刻意欺骗的语句，这更是一个善意的谎言。

直接告诉勇利他错了会是十分粗鲁的——虽然维克多的根已经在很多年前就被挖了出来，耗尽了所有养分。而且，他也不想让勇利停止讲述他自己的家庭历史。维克多觉得这太令人陶醉了。这就像通过一双不同的眼睛去观察长谷津和这里的人们。勇利所讲述的每一件往事，都相当于是让维克多在他的记忆里漫步了一会儿。这实在是很奇妙的一件事。

“那你呢？”勇利问，“在俄罗斯长大的生活是怎样的呢？”

这是一个足够简单，可以粗浅回答的问题。

他会谈论那些好的部分，那些像五彩光晕一样在他的回忆中闪闪发光的瞬间。维克多曾是一个爱幻想的孩子，他光怪陆离的白日梦总让他想要跑来跑去地兴奋玩耍。

“在我小的时候，我想当一名照顾动物的兽医。”维克多告诉勇利，“让我想想，还有呢？我还想成为一个宇航员、留着滑稽胡子的巴黎名厨、芭蕾舞者、制鞋匠、王子、还有部队里的......军官。”他停顿了一下，但很快就恢复了镇定。“我什么都想做。这就是我在回忆童年时所想到的——想象各种各样的可能性。”

他向勇利描述了俄罗斯那些壮丽的宫殿和大教堂，还有小维克多如何像翻阅房地产杂志一样认真地看这些名建筑的画册。他喜欢装作自己可以选一个地方出来，收拾好行李就搬进去。“我总是想知道，如果我真的鼓起勇气，抱着枕头去敲冬宫的门，要求他们把我带到我的房间会发生什么。其实我现在还有点跃跃欲试。”

这把勇利逗笑了......而他的笑声让维克多再一次顿住了。

勇利有着一种非常动人的笑声。温和、真挚、而且太过珍贵。这声音让维克多肺里的空气都升温了，让他想把这样的温度留在自己的身体里。

接下来还有一些其他的问题——一些并无恶意的问题——勇利也大概没有意识到自己在刁难维克多，而维克多也很擅长这场顾左右而言他的舞蹈。

毕竟，跳舞曾是他根脉里的一部分。

当被问到他小时候最喜欢的食物是什么时，他说：“在我住的那条街上有一家面包店，那里卖的甜点都漂亮极了，有各种各样的蛋糕和糖果。但最让我流口水的还是彭士基*，一种类似甜甜圈的外面洒满糖粉、里面塞满陈皮的炸小面包。他们总把它们放在橱窗里诱惑过路的行人，而那香味也会把你在早晨唤醒，让你馋得无法思考。”

当被问到他上的是什么样的学校时，他说：“哦，我没有上大学。那时我已经全身心投入滑冰，没时间做其他的事了。我本来是青少年组遥遥领先的冠军，但在进入成年组后又需要重新提高自己的世界排名。我当时就很坚定地要在这个领域做出一番功绩。”

当被问到最初是谁介绍他来学习滑冰时，他说：“你知不知道俄罗斯有一个叫维克多·尼基弗洛夫的曲棍球运动员？他是上世纪五十年代的一个奥运冠军。当我小时候读到他时，我也想成为一名曲棍球运动员……大概这么想了五分钟吧。但是我喜欢跳舞，又不想剪头发，所以我就决定向着花样滑冰的金牌进发了。现在我们两个同名的人都为俄罗斯得过奥运金牌啦。”

勇利要么是没有注意到维克多从未正面回答过他的问题，要么是出于礼貌而没有明指出来。更可能是后者——因为虽然勇利总是带着专注的微笑听维克多讲故事，但他的眼中逐渐浮现出了更大的疑问。维克多可以看到那样疑问的目光变得一天天清晰起来。

为什么维克多描述的是面包店橱窗中甜点的香味，而不是它们吃起来的味道？为什么当他们两人都明白勇利问的是他小时候的上学经历，他却解释了自己没有去上大学的原因？为什么他讲了上世纪的一个曲棍球运动员，而不是最初介绍他去上滑冰课的人？

维克多说的越多，他所 _没有_ 说的就显得更加突出。他是在围着虚空跳舞，企图用这耀眼夺目的色彩掩饰那之下的一片空白。

这并不是因为他想对勇利保守什么秘密，而是因为从一个很小的年纪起，维克多就被教会了这样的道理：如果他想成为一个讨人喜欢的理想同伴，他就必须让身边的人感到愉快。最好要避开令人不适的话题。当你让别人感到开心的时候，人们 _就会_ 更喜欢你，而维克多也想让勇利喜欢他。

在不久后的某段时间内，在与彼此分享了那么多的回忆与故事后，维克多和勇利在两人关系的发展中遭遇了一次很严重的碰壁。

这就像是以直线回到了原点。被拒绝的邀请、当面摔上的房门、一个字的答句——就在维克多觉得他终于有了些实质性的进步的时候，勇利又开始躲着他了。

他们的关系正处于某种灰色地带，某个位于熟人和真正的朋友之间的位置。而他们已经在保持关系模糊的情况下尽可能地走到了这里。

维克多实在想捅破这层窗户纸。他对于他在勇利生活中扮演的角色的不安感已经从让他辗转反侧的恐惧变成了时隐时现的疑虑，但那个相同的问题仍每天在他的脑中燃烧着： _你想让我成为你的什么人？_

你的朋友？老师？

情人？

他只希望勇利能有那么一刻不要从他的身边逃走。他需要的，真的只是问这一个问题的时间。

 

* * *

 

在那个春天的末尾，维克多终于得到了机会。晚春轻寒的空气让他们仍需穿着长袖，但夏天的迹象已经在逐渐地出现了。夜晚的时长和他脚下影子的长度都在以同样敏捷的速度缩短着。

那个特别的下午——那个勇利不再从维克多身边逃跑的日子，是阴云密布，也同样充满着不确定性的阴影的。头顶上，不安分的云朵在朝着不同的方向飘动着，就像是季节的更替，像是夏天在赶走仍依依不舍的春天。在那些活动的云中，也许藏着些有待解读的天象，但维克多所能考虑的只有他自己焦虑的心情。

他们一起走去了海滩。一路上，勇利几乎全程保持沉默，维克多则极力地用轻松的姿态掩饰着自己的不安，只有幸运的玛卡钦对这紧张的氛围毫无察觉。它冲着海滩上休憩的海鸥汪汪叫着，直到它们被迫集体飞走。

他们三个一起坐在了树林旁的沙滩上，谈起勇利过去认识的一个女孩。

他告诉维克多，他推开了她——结结实实地把她从他的身上推开了——只是因为那个女孩在他感到脆弱的时候给了他一个错误时间的拥抱。很显然，勇利并不喜欢被别人侵犯自己的内心世界，而且他不总能控制住自己下意识做出的反应。

他最讨厌这样，他说，他不喜欢被看作一个弱者。

好吧，这的确有一定的道理，特别是当维克多回想起勇利过去的行为的时候。勇利面对自己眼中的失败的方式、躲起来独自哭泣的样子、当维克多询问起他的恋爱经历时的沉默和面无表情……那是他不想让维克多看到他所谓的“缺陷”的表现。

这个事实让维克多想要不可置信地笑出声来。勇利是不是根本不知道维克多有多嫉妒他？他的身边有那么多的爱与支持。他的人生和那其中的一切都像是现实世界中一个美好的童话故事，维克多几乎可以在脑中看到这样一支冰上的舞蹈。但这并不是重点。

最重要的是，勇利终于告诉了维克多他心中所想的念头，也让维克多得以纠正他的错误认识。不，勇利并不弱小，其他人也没有把他视为弱者。绝对不是维克多。

不久之后，他就提出了那个已经在他心里憋了太久的问题。“你想让我成为你的什么人？”

但勇利的回答完全出乎维克多的想象。

然而，那却是一个他所喜欢的答案。它不断浮现在他的脑海中，让他在那天的夜晚无法入眠。他独自坐在他的卧室里，思考着这个答案的讽刺所在，头发仍散发着海盐和树木的味道。

“我希望维克多就是维克多。”勇利是这么回答的。

而这不正是最嘲讽的事实吗？

这一个多月以来，维克多一直在努力弄清他的哪一张面具会让勇利感到开心，但勇利只希望维克多能展示给他面具下那张真实的面容。

在那天的海滩上，勇利迈出了重要的一步。他率先卸下了自己的面具，把它丢到了风中，将真实的自我介绍给了维克多。现在轮到维克多这么做了。

他们以握手作出了这个承诺。

 

* * *

  


_嘿，雅科夫！_

_只是想给你发条问好的短信。_

_好吧，其实还有一件事。_

_还记得你说过，我因为太在意周围人的看法而把自己陷进去了吗？_

_你说我不再忠于自我了。_

_我想我只是想来说声谢谢。_

_你是对的。_

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 

* * *

 

夏日的阳光很适合勇利。它炙烤着勇利迷人的小麦色肌肤，让他的双眼闪闪发光，墨黑色的头发闪耀着健康的光泽。

在那个春天，勇利常把自己藏在松垮的运动衫下，但现在的他看起来更加自信。他穿着V领的短袖，展现出他胸部和肩膀的肌肉与更加修长的腰线。他的腹部仍有些许柔软，但维克多倒是很喜欢这个。在他们拥抱的时候，他总是刻意把手放在勇利的腰间，只是为了感受那处弹性所在。

这是他们两人的关系在那个夏天的主要变化之一——勇利默许了维克多更加频繁的触摸。虽然他还是时不时地有着慌乱的瞬间，特别是在被维克多一个突然的拥抱惊得措手不及的时候，但勇利在更多的情况下已经不再介意了，比如说当他们坐得很近，以至于肩膀都撞在一起，或是在滑冰训练期间，维克多抓起勇利的双手以做示范的时候。

在那个春天里定义他们关系的紧张气氛已然消失得无影无踪——现在他们是真正的朋友了——但一种全新的张力取代了它的位置。然而，这所带来的却是另一种甜蜜得多的忍耐。

当他们并肩行走时，他们不讨论彼此手指的轻触；当他们吃晚餐时，他们不讨论勇利所注意到的维克多凝视的目光；他们也绝对不会讨论，勇利是如何逐渐地拥有了凝视回去的信心。

他们所讨论的是滑冰。在那个夏天，他们的重大任务是创作勇利的自由滑节目，而维克多实在太为掌控主权的勇利而感到骄傲了。他不仅自己挑选了音乐，而且委托别人完成了乐曲的制作。他决定了自己的主题，帮助维克多进行编舞，而且在维克多每次提出加大难度的挑战时毫不犹豫地答应。

看着勇利找回自己热爱滑冰的心情是一件美丽的事情。

总而言之，看着勇利......那也是一件美丽的事情。

“这首曲子的结尾对于你象征着什么？”有一天维克多在练习时说，“当你听到这里时，你看见了什么？”

他们正在Ice Castle，在休息时间围着CD播放机走来走去。维克多一手拿着笔记本，一手拿着铅笔。他们已经敲定了的跳跃结构仍有些感觉不对劲的地方，特别是结尾的部分。

“我看见了什么？”勇利说。

“对于你自己，”维克多解释道，“对于这个故事的结局。”

“对不起，我还是不太明白。”

维克多用笔头敲了敲笔记本上列举的最后一个跳跃动作，就是这一个有种格格不入的感觉。“这根本行不通。整个故事看起来虎头蛇尾，因为这个结尾缺少实质。这就像只是坐着小船驶向了一个象征性的日落，而不是实现了一个令人满意的结局。”

“但也许我就喜欢象征性的日落？”勇利给了他一个窘迫的微笑。“其实这听起来也挺美好的。”

“一个日落并不是一个结局。让我这样给你解释吧——你说过 _Yuri on Ice_ 的开头是你感觉自己在孤军奋战的时候，然后节奏加快，小提琴的旋律加入了钢琴，这是我出现在这里来做你的教练。接着，曲子中段的间歇是你对自己身边的爱有了全新的理解。但是在那之后发生了什么？”

勇利耸耸肩，低下头看着笔记本。“最好是我拿到了金牌。”

维克多摇了摇头。“那是你的目标。有目标是很重要的，但在大奖赛决赛的胜利并不是你故事的真正结局。我说的是情感层面的，勇利。当你回顾你人生中目前所发生的一切——所有的那些挣扎与奋斗——你想要什么来作为你的奖赏？”

勇利看向了维克多的眼睛。

而那让维克多立刻停止了呼吸——勇利看着他的眼神。即使勇利没有说一句话，维克多也清清楚楚地听到了他的答案。

_我想要你。_

“我想，在这个故事的结局，”勇利说，“我最想要的是让我爱的那些人们能明白我有多么地感激他们。我想要把他们在这么多年以来给予我的爱全都回报给他们。我想把这套自由滑节目献给那些带我走到今天的人们。”

然后他咽了一下口水，满脸涨得通红，好像担心自己刚刚说了些愚蠢的话。

维克多兴奋地举起了双手，让笔和纸都飞了起来。“对！！没错，没错，棒极了！ 哦，你太擅长这个了。勇利，我太喜欢这个结局了！”

勇利真的是最优秀的学生。

一个比过去的维克多要好得多的学生。

 

* * *

 

并不是说他从前没有听过雅科夫的话。

他还是听的。

有选择性地……

维克多对待雅科夫在滑冰与生活上的建议的方式，就像是对待品酒会上一杯怡人的黑比诺。他把酒杯转了又转，观察其中的液体，试探性地闻一下气味，举起酒杯小抿一口。然后他把这口酒在嘴里来回搅动，品尝它的质感与味道，再用一点时间推测它的产地。在这其中的某个时刻，他决定了它的价值和他整体上想要购买的可能性。

而不论他最终的评价是正面的还是负面的，维克多总是会把雅科夫的建议原封不动地吐回地上的一个桶里。

这并不代表维克多不喜欢或是不欣赏他教练的建议。哪一个品酒会上的人不喜欢酒呢？只是品酒有时胜过喝酒。有时太多的酒会让他头晕目眩。

雅科夫是一个非常棒的教练。作为业内绝对的第一号人物，他的观点也是有实在的价值的。维克多明白这个事实。但他也知道他自己是一个非常棒的 _滑冰选手_ ，也有自己绝佳的直觉。雅科夫操心的事情太多了，而且他不像维克多一样相信维克多自己的直觉。

虽然他在这些年间收到了许多雅科夫的建议，但维克多并没有用心听取。他不怎么吸收雅科夫的教学，特别是在过去这几年，他自己已经能够大范围赢得裁判们的认可的时候。

但他教练的话仍深埋在他的脑海中，时不时从他的记忆里浮现出来。

_维恰，看着我。我现在是个老人了，而我曾因为选择了与我的事业结婚失去了我的妻子。现在你站在世界的顶峰，但以后怎么办呢？你故事的结局将要走向哪里？_

_金牌不是一个结局。事业也不是你完整的人生。_

_你现在精疲力竭，是因为你还没有真正地开始生活。你为你的观众精心打造了这个形象，却没有花时间发掘你真实的自我。你被榨光了灵感，是因为你根本没有恢复你的创造力。_

_你在听吗，维恰？你从来不听我说话。_

_你觉得你已经无所不知了。一个有着四十年对付小屁孩经验的老头，又能在他的有生之年给你什么有用的建议呢？你知道，我不会总是在这里的。我已经七十岁了。总有一天，你会想要拨通我的电话，但那时陪伴你的只剩下沉默和你的一大堆金牌。_

_那些金牌让你快乐吗，维恰？你还记得从前的你有多么热爱滑冰吗？_

_当然了，我只是个臭脾气的老头。_

_我又知道些什么呢？_

 

* * *

 

维克多·尼基弗洛夫是历史上最杰出的花样滑冰男单选手。

不过，不，他并不是一个很好的学生。

 

* * *

 

找不到直接与雅科夫沟通的方式，维克多决定用唯一的方法来报答他：从现在开始用心听取他的一些建议。

当勇利在学习着发现自我、认识并回报身边的爱时，维克多也进行着一场自己的旅程。特别是在过去的几年里，他已经把过多的注意力放在了自己的事业上，总是在考虑着如何让他的观众保持惊喜。

雅科夫曾鼓励他给自己建立起良好的工作与生活的平衡，说这也会让他的滑冰更上一层楼。当然，维克多只当听了耳旁风。（更多被他直接吐到桶里的酒。）但他现在开始意识到这其中的道理了。

维克多开始刻意地改变他的日常作息，寻找着能够更好地享受生活、与外界产生联结的方式。他把每天早晨与玛卡钦的散步延长到了整整一个小时，把步调也调整到了一个能让他不再年轻的狗狗朋友更加舒服的节奏。他们常停下脚步去欣赏在俄罗斯见不到的奇特花朵，并且总是与桥上的那个钓鱼人聊上几句，而不只是问候他早安。

（他的名字叫朝日，而且他每天带回家三条鱼，分别给他自己、他的妻子和他们养的三只猫。）

这些散步的时光帮助维克多重新发现了世界的美。他并不是没有看到过这样美的事物，毕竟，他已经在这里有好几个月的散步经历了。但他从未把外界的美融入他的 _内心_ ，或是参与到这样的美里面。现在，他喜欢深深地呼吸、沉浸在阳光中，让焕然一新的感觉流过他的身体。

他和玛卡钦都为这个安排感到高兴，维克多也很快发现，他不再需要用假笑包装自己了。当快乐的心情从他的心底油然而生，他也没有了佩戴那张面具的需要。

这让维克多想起了他还是一个小男孩时的生活。他人生中的前七年充满了对于不论多小的事物的赞叹与好奇心。虽然那时的他并没有很多的玩具或是玩伴，小维克多的想象力也完全弥补了任何缺憾。

他周围的世界曾是他最好的朋友。天空中的云朵画出滑稽有趣的图案，把他逗得哈哈大笑。不知名的小花从人行道的裂缝里长出来，让他可以把它们摘下来插在头发里。冬日，他会像天空中落下的雪花一样翩翩起舞。当夏天来了，他又喜欢徘徊在他母亲紧闭的卧室门外的窗户旁，模仿倾泻进屋里的明亮阳光中的尘埃的轻盈姿态。他的内心世界曾是一个如此快乐的地方，而他在很多年后才意识到，这其中的许多部分都有些不同寻常。

在这些与玛卡钦的散步的途中，维克多有很多时间都在思考那前七年的生活。有时他会停下脚步，从人行道的裂缝中摘下一朵小花，对着它温柔地微笑，然后把花茎别在耳后。

雅科夫的建议不仅如此，所以维克多也在其他方面开始听取了他的意见。比起称呼他的名字，维克多的教练更经常地骂他“自私”，所以现在的他在寻求着能让自己不那么以自我为中心的方法。他开始主动地在乌托邦胜生提供帮助，很快就积极地参与到了家务事中。利也让他协助进行商业推广，宽子希望能有个大高个让她不用梯子就能从高处取东西，而真利只是告诉他，如果他能把自己的碗筷拿到厨房里一次就很不错了。

维克多相当喜欢真利的建议。把自己的碗筷拿到水池清洗的都是家庭成员，只有宾客的餐具是由别人收拾的。

维克多也把自己大量的时间和精力投入在勇利的身上。勇利依然在冰上展示着毋庸置疑的顽固性格，比起听从教练的指令更倾向于自作主张，但维克多若是因此怪罪他，他自己就太虚伪了。这正是他在雅科夫身边多年以来的行事方式。

也许维克多终究还是勇利的“雅科夫”。

除了长得更漂亮。口气也更清新。

他们两人教练与学生的关系是很奇怪的。他们并没有很大的年龄差，所以在有些日子里，他们对彼此的感觉不像是师生，而更像是搭档。维克多的技术水平也许更加高超，但他已经从他与雅科夫相处的日子里明白了，做教练并不是有关技术，而是有关如何去引导、鼓励与纠正，有关为一个极力向天空伸展着手指的人提供坚实的后盾。

维克多和勇利仍在努力寻求着两人关系的平衡点，这个过程也并不是一帆风顺的。那些勇利看起来如此挫败，让维克多也感到有些消沉的日子仍会发生。维克多已经对勇利产生了很强的保护欲，一点也不愿看他受到伤害或是感到不适。有时维克多的建议毫无效果，有时勇利把他开玩笑的话过分当真。误会与碰撞总在发生，但在这一切之上，存在着一个如今已是心照不宣的认识。

_你不再是孤军奋战的了。_

_我们将一起面对这场战斗。_

终于，这就是维克多一直在追求的目标。

他在勇利身上看到了自己的碎片，不仅是他顽固的性格，还有过分看重金牌的思维倾向。勇利是一个非常勤奋的人，会把自己在失眠的夜里独自练习的那数个小时当作理所当然。有时，他对在大奖赛决赛上获得优胜的专注几乎到了不健康的程度，而维克多早已知道虽然金牌能够带来一定的骄傲与快乐，那样的感觉也会在下一个赛季开始的时候立刻消失得无影无踪。

作为勇利的教练，维克多想要教给他人生中真正重要的意义所在。这样，就算勇利最终没能在巴塞罗那取得胜利，他也会拥有心中的珍宝。这是雅科夫曾想教给维克多的，而他的拒不听从导致了他深陷于自己都未能意识到的抑郁，直到他开始把自己拯救出来。

现在，更加明智的维克多想要保护勇利不要重蹈覆辙。他想要给予勇利他自己从未拥有过的那种平衡。所以，维克多在这个夏天特别强调地提醒了勇利，不是所有的练习都发生在冰面上，享受生活与刻苦工作同样重要。

这是雅科夫会说的话。不，这就是他说过的话。一次又一次，直到他喋喋不休地重复着同样的句子。

在一个七月的早晨，破晓格外明亮。无边无际的天空闪耀着饱和的色彩，仿佛有着自己的引力，吸引着万物坠落到那浓稠的湛蓝中去。维克多看了一眼窗外的天空，就大步走到勇利的卧室外推开了房门。

“好吧，听着，”维克多说，“我知道我们今天原来有要修改跳跃结构的计划，但是外面的天气实在太好了，不值得闷在Ice Castle里面。我今天不想滑冰。我们总在滑冰，我都要滑腻了。我要出去享受这美丽的一天，而且你愿不愿意都得跟着我来。”

还没有睡醒的勇利在床上跪坐起来，用拳头揉着右眼。他止住一个呵欠，伸手摸索着自己的眼镜。“去海滩上怎么样？”他在戴眼镜的时候建议道。

维克多的整张脸瞬间亮了起来。

接下来所发生的，就是他人生中最美好的日子之一。

 

* * *

 

那是一个他不愿忘记的日子，是一段违背了科学法则，似乎能无限地延续下去的时光。比起具体的事件，印在他脑海中的更是一种感觉。后来，他将会以一张张快照的形式回忆起这个七月的夏日。他会微笑地想起勇利在沙滩上追逐着玛卡钦，笑着踢起层层沙子的样子。

事实证明，长谷津夏日的蓝天并不是维克多在那一天所看到的最美的事物。远远不是。

他们在沙滩上跳舞，在海里嬉闹着玩耍，毫不留情地用水花袭击着对方，弯腰躲在高耸的浪花之下。然后，他们观察着岸上的蓄潮坑，看着四只螃蟹宝宝从潮湿的沙子上向漂着白色泡沫的水坑边缘爬来。当他们肚子饿了的时候，他们就肩并肩地坐下来，享用宽子给他们打包好的便当，同时在头顶汹涌的白色云海中寻找着奇异的形状。

而且他们没有——甚至连一次也没有——讨论起滑冰。

那真是不可思议。

之后，当太阳刚刚开始向西移动的时候，他们走到人行道旁的户外淋浴头下，洗去了身上的咸水和脚底的沙子。那一天的天气是如此令人舒适的温暖，淋浴头里喷出的水冲刷着他们的身体，清凉了他们被阳光吻过的肌肤。

彩虹的光圈在水色中闪闪发亮，海风把不远处的树林吹得沙沙作响。就在他们终于把各自身上最后一点沙子的痕迹冲洗干净的时候，玛卡钦蹦蹦跳跳地跑了过来，在离他们只有几步之外的地方抖动了自己的毛发，把他们的全身再次盖满了沙子。他们举起手遮挡着自己，大笑着连连后退。

趁着勇利一时走神，维克多伸出手揉了揉他的湿发。就在淋浴头里的水浇在他们两人身上的时候，维克多把勇利的头按在水流之下，直到他语无伦次地求救。但这显然是一个把戏，因为就在维克多松手的那一瞬间，勇利反过来摁住了他的头作为报复。最后，他们两人都语无伦次地拼命推开掉进眼里的头发，同时把一股股的水流从脸上擦去。

而那差一点就发生了。

站在明亮的阳光中、潮湿的水泥地之上。

勇利抬起头看向他，上气不接下气地微笑着，水珠从他咬得通红的嘴唇上滴落下来。维克多差点就向前迈出了那一步，捧起勇利的脸，用拇指把那两瓣唇上的液滴拭去。

勇利会让那发生吗？他会让维克多靠得足够近，直到两人的呼吸融为一体吗？

“我觉得你有一点被晒伤了。”勇利说。他把一根手指按在维克多的肩膀上，那处接触的皮肤在变得苍白后又恢复了潮红。

勇利并没有被晒伤。他的皮肤被晒成了浅褐色，挂满了钻石一般的晶莹水滴。那些水滴汇聚起来，顺着他身体的曲线成股流下。维克多在他的小腹中感到一阵受吸引的心跳。

“我妈妈在家里种了一株芦荟，”勇利说，“我觉得你今晚会需要它。”

维克多挑起一根眉毛。“你是在自告奋勇吗？”

 

* * *

 

不管勇利是不是自愿效劳，维克多还是让他这么做了。鉴于他并没有及时地提醒维克多重抹防晒霜，他至少该承担起这个责任。

当晚，他们并没有泡温泉，因为宽子警告了维克多那会让他的晒伤恶化。于是，他和勇利一起坐在了维克多卧室里的沙发上。勇利在腿上放着一盘切好的芦荟叶，让房间里飘满了那绿色植物沁人心脾的清香。虽然暮色已经降临，他们的皮肤却仍然散发着白天太阳的温暖气息。

“你知道，我很确定你完全可以自己给自己抹药。”勇利一边说着，一边把一些黏糊糊的芦荟胶轻轻地敷在维克多的肩膀上，“你的晒伤甚至都不是很严重。”

维克多穿着一件前襟敞开、刚好可以露出双肩的绿色温泉浴袍。“你可以往我的脸上也抹一些吗？我的脸热极了。”

勇利翻了个白眼。“你 _绝对_ 做得到给自己的脸上抹药。”

但他还是这么做了。当勇利给他的脸颊、额头和鼻梁上都抹上了一层厚厚的芦荟胶时，维克多高兴地柔声说道：“你妈妈真的在你们家种这个？勇利，我希望你明白她是一位上天派来的女神。好好珍惜她，不是每个人都有这么幸运的。”

一阵略微长了几秒的怪异沉默降临在了他们之间。

勇利的一边嘴角上扬成了一个微笑，但另一边却没有动弹。“没错。她真的是最好的。”

他显然还有别的话想说，所以维克多等着他再度开口。

“我......能问你一件事吗？”勇利在几秒后问道。他把芦荟叶放回到盘子里，将剩下的芦荟胶均匀地在双手上涂抹开来。“而且如果你不想回答，那完全没问题。我不会介意你想要换个话题的。”

他看着维克多，好像他已经后悔张口问了这个问题。

“勇利，”维克多说，“尽管说出来。”

但即使是获得了许可，勇利还是很难把自己的想法转换成文字。当他终于问出来的时候，那根本不是一个问句。“只是......我们经常讨论我的家庭，但是我们从来没有讨论过你的。”

哦。

“我是说，不是我们 _必须_ 要讨论什么的，”勇利赶紧补充道，“对不起，我不是想窥探你的隐私。我们可以讨论别的话题。”

维克多对这尴尬的时刻一笑了之，即使是在他自己紧张起来的时候。“没关系，勇利。你都想知道些什么？”

这其实并不是没有问题。但是，老天啊，他真的厌倦不停地兜着圈子讲话了。

勇利深深地吸了一口气，仿佛他需要一点勇气才能继续说下去。“你的母亲是一名舞蹈演员，对吧？你的父亲是一名部队中的军官？”

他大概是直接从维克多的维基百科页面上了解到这些信息的。对于他的粉丝或是任何想要关注的人来说，这都是基本的常识。

“嗯……至少这是我所知道的，”维克多说，“其实我没怎么见过我父亲，但是母亲在我小的时候给我讲过一些他的故事。据我所知，我母亲在混入一个化装舞会后吸引了他的注意，而我就在大约九个月后完成了我不可说的隆重登场。她从来没有告诉过我他的名字，但我想她一定是知道的。”维克多眨了眨眼，瞳孔涣散地看向虚空中。“但愿她知道。如果她不知道，那对她来说一定太可怕了。”

即使是维克多陷入了沉默，勇利也静静地等着他剩下的话。

“她曾是那么美，勇利。”维克多以一种恍惚的嗓音说道。

过腰的银色长发，在月光下闪闪发光。冬日天空颜色的眼睛，还有精灵一样清秀的五官，看起来更属于另一个世界。

“也许她现在还是，”维克多说，“我有很多年没有见过她了。”

二十年，确切地说。

“你……不知道她在哪里？”勇利问。

维克多抿起嘴摆弄着他浴衣的系绳。

勇利叹了口气，直起身子。“听着，我真的很抱歉。你不需要告诉我任何你不想说的事情。但是……如果你需要有个人来倾听，我就在这里。好吗？”

_看吧？你让勇利感到不适了。_

_这就是你在停止微笑的时候会发生的事情。_

_其他人也会停止微笑的。_

这些不愉快的想法很具有诱惑力，而它们只是维克多内心一种严重得多的不安全感的体现。但是，即使勇利看起来确实很不自在，他们两人也都不像那天在海滩上一样满脸微笑了，维克多的某一部分也想给勇利看看他内心的空洞。勇利并没有填充这样的空洞的责任，但能不再掩饰却是维克多的一种释然。

“这些人……”维克多说，“我的父母……我想，我不讨论他们是因为他们并不是我的家人。我是说，他们和我有血缘关系，但是……”

勇利点头表示他明白了维克多的意思。“雅科夫是你的家人。”

这让维克多微笑了……勇利已经自己理解了这一点。

“主要是你谈论他的方式，”勇利解释道，“他总是那个你提到的出现在你人生中重要事件的人——就像生日派对和节假日。他还是没有回复你的任何邮件或者电话，是吗？”

维克多垂下了头。他的喉咙突然收紧了，吞咽也显得疼痛。“我不明白为什么。我觉得他一定是真的生我的气了，勇利。”

“嗯，家人就是这样。有时你们会生彼此的气，因为你知道和他们发生冲突是安全的，他们第二天还会爱你。我从我的家人身边逃离了五年，因为我为我自己没有做出任何让他们感到骄傲的事情而感到羞愧，但在我没有其他地方可以躲藏的时候，他们还是重新接纳了我。我跟雅科夫不熟，但他可能希望这样的冷战能让你因愧疚回到俄罗斯。这并不意味着他讨厌你。”

“我不明白他为什么就不能为我感到高兴，”维克多说，“我到底做错了什么？”

勇利并不知道这个问题的答案，但那并没有关系。他能在这里倾听就很好了。

维克多把头垂到了勇利的肩膀上，闭上了他的眼睛。

 

* * *

_“嗨，雅科夫。我又打电话来了。_

_听着，我知道现在给你的语音信箱留言有些晚了。嗯……其实我想圣彼得堡那里并没有这里晚。你们那儿是什么时候，大概七点钟吗？我猜你正在吃晚餐。这里，呃……这里已经过了午夜了。我还睡不着觉。_

_我只是……你觉得你可以抽时间给我打个电话吗？_

_我是说，如果你不太忙的话。_

_我有很多事情想告诉你。勇利和我，我们……_

_我想让你知道，我来到日本并不是一个错误。我知道你觉得我犯错了，但是我没有。你曾经想要教给我的一切，享受生活、别那么自私、还有多为别人着想……你还不明白吗？这就是我为什么在这里，雅科夫。_

_**这就是我为什么在这里。** _

_我还希望……我只是想跟你聊聊。唉，好吧，也许我从前把你无微不至的关心当作理所当然了。这很公平，我承认。我很抱歉。_

_但是我想，如果现在你能坐下来听我解释，你会明白的，你也会为我感到高兴的。我知道你觉得勇利把我从冰上夺走了，但我希望我能让你明白他所回报给我的是什么。_

_我在他身边不需要伪装，雅科夫。这是最奇怪的，我甚至不知道该怎么跟你解释。我只是出现在那里……我是真正的维克多，他也是真正的勇利，而不知怎么的一切都行得通了，就算那不总是漂亮的或合意的或是观众们想看到的。_

_……不管怎么样……_

_我可能说话不太清楚。这里真的很晚了，午夜都过了。_

_我是不是已经说过这个了？_

_我想我会放你走。我希望你晚餐吃得不错。我听说莉莉娅又搬回来和你住了，那真是太好了。替我向她问好。_

_保重，雅科夫。_

_如果你不想回我电话我也理解，但我还是希望能偶尔在你的语音信箱里留言。我知道这很愚蠢，但这感觉就像在和你说话，即使这只是一台机器。_

_所以……我想这就是我的“再见”了吧。_

_再见。_

_……_

_对不起。_

_对不起，我这次真的要挂电话了。”_

 

 

滴。

 

* * *

 

大约在半个小时以后——就在维克多已经给手机充上了电，关掉了卧室里的灯，在努力忽略晒伤的疼痛入睡的时候——一阵欢快的铃音响起了。

维克多在床上笔直地坐起身来，冲着他屏幕亮起，一边振动一边播放着那首熟悉的歌的手机眨了眨眼。那是一首他有几个月都没有听到过的铃音——一首在他设置后 _只有_ 一个特定的人打来时才会响起的铃音。那首歌是Lady Gaga的 _Telephone。_

_别给我打电话了……                                                                                                                                                                                                  我忙着呢。_

维克多从前专门挑选了这个铃音当做笑话，因为这个特定的人曾整天给他打电话……但这现在似乎并没有那么好笑了。他已经忘了他从前多么经常地让雅科夫打来的电话直接转入语音信箱。

维克多一把抓起床头柜上的手机，拔掉充电线，接了电话。“喂?”

“维恰，”雅科夫的嗓音还是与往常一样粗哑，但却带着一种不同寻常的紧迫感，就像发生了什么坏事一样。“怎么了？一切都没事吧？”

“雅科夫，”维克多惊讶地柔声说道，“那真的是你吗？”

“你在我的手机上留了一条语音。我应该担心你吗？”

“我已经……给你留了很多条语音。”

“回答那该死的问题。”

“问题？抱歉，我没听——”

“ _ **我应不应该为你担心？**_ ”

雅科夫叫嚷的声音之大让维克多不得不把手机从耳朵边拿开到一个安全的距离。然后，他有些不知所措地说道：“不……不，完全不用。我给你打电话，只是想让你知道我在这里过得多好。我很长一段时间以来都没有这么开心过了。”

电话那端是一段很长的沉默。

那沉默长到让维克多不得不问道：“你还在那里吗？”

“当你想要回来做选手求我的时候再给我打电话。”雅科夫说。

然后他就挂断了电话。

维克多又等了好几秒，才放下耳边的手机，盯着显示着通话已结束的屏幕。在他旁边的床上，玛卡钦打着哈欠转过身来舔了舔维克多的手背。

“那是雅科夫，”维克多对玛卡钦说，伸手抚摸着它，“他真的给我回电话了。哦，我终于放心了！我本来好担心他在生我的气。我等不及要告诉勇利全都没事啦！”

 

* * *

 

未完待续。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敬请期待：更多有关维克多的家人的细节、双人滑排练、勇利的自由滑试装、勇利在维克多在北京喝醉后照顾他、与雅科夫的对话。请订阅（subscribe）这个故事。也欢迎关注我的汤不热http://borntomake.tumblr.com/。  
> 维克多的“忍者”颜文字来自fsymbols.com。（PS：一开始是真利把那个图案发给维克多，并且告诉他那就是真正的忍者的样子的。我的脑洞是真利是一个很厉害的大大。）  
> 感谢你的阅读！
> 
> 译者注：维克多小时候最喜欢的食物“彭士基”：英语原文为poncziki，但我只能查到ponchiki，而且完全没有可以查到的中文译名，所以我就擅自译成了“彭士基”。倒是有的网站翻译成俄罗斯甜甜圈，但那其实是一种球形的炸小面包。如果有朋友知道关于这种点心更多的信息，请告诉我，thanks！
> 
> 由于个人时间安排，我无法在近期更新下一章，但是我一定会翻译完这个故事的。毕竟，让我一会儿哭一会儿快乐融化的章节还没有来呢！欢迎、欢迎、欢迎大家在评论区/来微博上（@悠哉甚哉）找我玩，一起谝YOI。


End file.
